


Counseling Fees

by W_o_l_f_f



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, jokes on you i'm horrible at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: RFA members receive a letter from MC and it's not what they expect.





	

**Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom**

**ZEN has entered the chatroom**

**Yoosung☆:** Zen! I got a letter in the mail from MC!  
**Yoosung☆:** I'm too excited to open it!  
**ZEN:** hey Yoosung  
**ZEN:** I got one too, you don't want to open it!

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

**Yoosung☆:** Why can't I open it?  
**Jumin Han:** MC, are you serious right now?  
**Yoosung☆:** Hi Jumin  
**Jumin Han: Did you really send me a bill for therapy?**  
**Yoosung☆:** MC isn't here.  
**ZEN:** You got one too?  
**Yoosung☆:** What! A bill?

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang:** I also received an itemized invoice.  
**Yoosung☆:** THIS INVOICE IS NEARLY $40,000! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOIT  
**Yoosung☆:** about  
**ZEN:** typo

**707 has entered the chatroom**

**707:** I guess MC is charging us for her services. She's a licensed psychiatrist after all.  
**707: BUT $44000 IS TOO MUCH**  
**Yoosung☆:** Psychiatrist?  
**Yoosung☆:**....  
**Yoosung☆: … is that like a therapist?**  
**Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung...  
**ZEN:** Even if she is a shrink, she can't just charge us these outrageous bills! We weren't formally her patients!  
**Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps these invoices are a joke?  
**Jumin Han: I commend her capitalistic ingenuity.**  
**ZEN:** My bill was 36880, what about everyone else?  
**Yoosung☆: 38900**  
**707:** $43600  
**Jaehee Kang:** $32,000  
**Jumin Han:** Why are all of yours less than mine? $45,500  
**Yoosung☆: JAEHEE HOW COME YOURS IS SO MUCH LESS?**

**MC has entered the chatroom**

**MC:** I see you got my letters. LOLOL

**MC has left the chatroom**

**ZEN:** What was that about!?  
**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang  
**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, Mr. Han?  
**Yoosung☆: She's joking!**  
**Yoosung☆:** She's joking, right?  
**707:** I think it's a joke…  
**Jumin Han:** Did I require psychiatric treatment?  
**Jaehee Kang:** I just remembered I have some reports to finish

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**

**ZEN: If anyone needs a shrink, it's you Trust Fund Kid**  
**Yoosung☆:** lololol Jaehee evaded the answer  
**707:** $196,880, (whistles)  
**Jumin Han:** I'm sure your narcissism isn't treatable, but maybe she could fix the rest of your personality.  
**ZEN:** There's not enough money in the world to fix your issues!  
**Yoosung☆:** Seven’s bill was pretty high too…  
**Jumin Han:** I wouldn't even bother paying for psychiatric therapy, I don't need it.  
**Yoosung☆:** What did you talk to MC about that she'd charge that much for?  
**ZEN: You need it Jumin. You're not right.**  
**707:** …  


**707 has left the chatroom**

**Yoosung☆:** Okay…  
**Yoosung☆:** LoLoL is calling. Bye!

**Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** I must also go.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**ZEN:** doesn't anyone say goodbye?

**ZEN has left the chatroom**

  


**MC has entered the chatroom**

**MC:** Seven did you transfer $200k into my bank account?!  
**MC:** Where did that money come from? Don't commit fraud on me! YOU BETTER CALL ME!

**MC has left the chatroom**

**_[Jazzy Ringtone]_**  
“Where did that money come from?!” MC shouted into the receiver of her newly cracked smartphone.

“AH HAHA Calm down MC! The money is from Jumin, he-” Seven tried to explain but was abruptly cut off

“YOU STOLE IT FROM JUMIN? OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO GO TO JAIL!” Seven winced as MC exclaimed rather loudly in his ear.

“MC, babe, calm down”

“[Incoherent Sounds]”

“MC…”

“[INDISTINCT SOBBING?]”

Seven attempted in vain to return MC’s focus to the reason he called

**“MC I’M PREGNANT”** he said in a loud yet calm voice

“What did you just say?” was the reply from a very confused woman on the other side

“Now that I have your attention, please listen. Jumin texted me and told me to pay you in full _“for services rendered to the RFA for the 11 day period in which she was in our service.”_ Mista Trust Fund asked me to make the transfer immediate, so I used my skills to expedite the deposit. You can calm down. You’re not going to jail!”

…

“MC…?”

…

“...you all are idiots and I love you all…[soft relieved sigh]”


End file.
